


Killers aren’t suppose to have feelings.

by MandalorianWarr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, I'm a late with posting, Insipired by Dead By Daylight, Love Triangles, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Not really relationships, Orphanages, Rewrite, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianWarr/pseuds/MandalorianWarr
Summary: Bryce finds himself being chased down by a killer with unclear motives. Mystery surrounding a missing friend, people they’ve seen before, an abandoned orphanage and WHO THE HECK IS ATHENA?! Follow the gang around trying to fit the pieces together while keeping themselves alive.





	1. The Greeting (Redo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m redoing all the chapters hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the actual story begins ignore the previous 8 chapters.

Killers aren’t suppose to have feelings. They gut, break, destroy, and murder those who are unlucky for catching their attention. But who says they can’t fall in love with those they desire to have their blood on their hands.   
It’s not in their nature but who says it can’t be. Killers aren’t suppose to have feelings. But who in this misunderstood world said they can’t fall in love. Victims aren’t suppose to fall in love with these monsters. But strangely, they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to come back but now I have a small group of people to help me revise my chapters. Lots of love to them. All comments are helpful so thx to those who pointed out that the chapters didn’t make sense but here we go. It’s going to be a long one.


	2. ABC’s Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go back in time to the place that started it all. To the women that caused it all. Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but orphanages always are the places where shit goes down.

July 17, 19@& 10:32 a.m.

“I’m sorry Miss but you can’t bare any children”. Athena stared at the doctor in shock.”I-I don’t understand, what do you mean I can’t bare any children?!”, she said with her voice rising.”Athena, you can’t have your own children because of your......condition”, the doctor stated trying to find the right words. 

It was his fault, he was holding her children hostage. Away from her and her care.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you but.....”,the doctor walked over to the window pulling up the shade.”There’s children that could use a mother”,he said pointing at a building. Athena got closer to the window reading the name of the building. 

“ABC’s Orphanage”.  
———————————————————  
Athena hummed her favorite lullaby as she walked down the path. It was a long walk but Athena was able to relocate the orphanage with rainbow flowers painted on the white walls. She knew adoption cost money, something she struggled with, but Athena believed in fate. 

Fate is giving her what she deserved. A child to call her own. 

She opened the doors seeing a front desk with a bookshelf beside it and two hallways, possibly to separate the children by gender. “Hello, my name is Sarah how can I help you?”, asked the middle age blonde woman ‘Sarah’. I know what I have to do. “Yes, I would like to apply here as an employee”, Athena said confidently,” Alright, it’s your lucky day actually we’ve been looking for a caretaker”, Sarah said pulling out some files from the cabinets,” A young boy arrived a few minutes ago and has been having trouble fitting in but I think you two will get along”. ‘FATE’ thought Athena. “Here’s his paper’s and room number, I’ll get you situated into one of the many shacks we have around the area-“

“WAIT”, Athena shouted,”You provide housing for the employees?”, Sarah nodded writing something down on her notepad,”Yes, many employees enjoy having the children around but I have to warn you. Sexual assault is not acceptable, we are here to take care of them. Got it?”, asked Sarah staring into Athena’s soul. She nodded. “Alright, here’s the key to shack #12”, Sarah passed her a key and then sent her off. 

Athena couldn’t be happier as she walked outside, following the sign’s leading to the her shack. She looked down at the paper, reading HER CHILD’S name. 

‘Luke’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My team decided to write some background story about the killer’s past.


	3. 5 Days Before It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like attends a special meeting with his ‘brothers’ before our victims lives get turned upside down.

August 28 7:34 p.m.

Luke sat in his truck waiting for the signal. He doesn’t kill like the others but don’t get him wrong. He WAS like them years ago. He loved the action, the chases, the blood and the list could go on. Luke can probably write a book about his disturbing list. But as time passed, he changed. The killing seemed bland, the sight of blood lost its glow and the love of hearing his chainsaw roar with the screams of the unlucky no longer excite him. 

He’s retired. Yet, once a killer always a killer. His phone screen lighten the dark car withone single message. 

‘Fuck me’.......

Yup that was the signal. Despite being the oldest, he didn’t get to pick what the signal was. 

She did.  
But now she’s gone.  
The women that adopted them all.  
Their mother was dead and in her honor they continued what she begun. 

Getting out of his truck, Luke began his long walk to the abandoned orphanage. He couldn’t help but sigh when he looked at the building. This place made him and his ‘brothers’ who they are now. He avoided the main hallways, walking through the hidden one behind a book shelf beside the front desk, which wasn’t littered with traps. 

And other things not worth mentioning. 

Luke opened the black door to a dim room inside there was one round table and seven chairs. Two chairs were empty but only one remained as Luke sat down.  
(I’m going to write their conversation differently because they talk a lot.)

“Welcome Luke”, Rabbit Face said,”Nice of you to join us”. Zebra Pants made a small chuckle at rabbit’s welcoming and Potato snorted. Cowboy kept his face hidden with his hat but his smile was visible. And Red Eye tried his best not to laugh as his elective shock would be triggered if he did. 

Luke enjoyed using nicknames for each of them, it reminded him of when they were children.”Blue is running late”, Luke stated without hesitation and watched as the other looked unsurprised. He was always late, mother never cared so they didn’t just as long as he arrives.  
“You guys have no faith in me, huh”, finally the last chair was occupied by Blue himself.  
“Speak of the devil”,Red Eye commented  
“Yes?”,Luke replied with a smug smile.  
All men laughed, Red Eye sending his electric shock towards Luke causing him to groan in pain. Blue looked at Red Eye with a warning glare. 

He quickly snapped out of it remembering he’s the only one affected by his shock. Then all the men became serious beginning their meeting. 

“It’s time. Luke you want to join us this year?”, Rabbit Face.  
“I’ll join if I find someone interesting”,Luke  
Blue shifted in his seat, looking at Luke.  
“So that’s a no”,Cowboy  
“Obviously”,Zebra Pants said eyeing Blue  
“Well we have some”,Potato said sliding a folder to Luke.  
“Interesting”,Luke said looking through the pictures and papers.  
“You’ll throw a party”,Red Eye commanded  
“Invite them all”,Cowboy said  
“Don’t worry about Evan Fong and Bryce McQuaid. Ohm sent Evan a letter so they are notified”,Blue informed

Luke hummed looking through the names.  
Evan Fong  
Bryce McQuaid  
Brock Moo (yes I’m using his YouTube name fight me)  
Craig Thompson  
Lui Calibre  
Marcel Cunningham  
All attend the same college making it easier for him to find them. 

“And you guys are certain they’ll accept my invite”,Luke  
“Why wouldn’t they”,Potato said  
“I wish I could go”,Zebra Pants  
“But we can’t, we have plans”,Rabbit  
All men smirked at each other.  
“You can do it Luke”,Blue said  
“Alright I’ll make sure to keep my eye on them”,Luke  
“Good”,Red Eyes  
“Pleasure doing business with you, mother would be proud of her oldest”,Rabbit said softly  
“I know”,Luke said with a sigh.  
The men gave Luke an encouraging nod.

Luke stood up and left the destroyed orphanage with Blue towing behind him. After a few minutes, the other began to talk “Why did you stop?”,Blue asked with concern,”There is no purpose continuing something you no longer have interest in”,Luke replied and stopped walking. “Oh”,Blue mumbled looking down at his feet. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore.  
Luke turned around and grabbed Jonathan’s blushing face in a flash.”But I haven’t lost interest in you”,Luke said softly inching his face closer to the younger man’s.”Prove it”

Kissing the other man’s perfect lips, Luke unzipped Jonathan’s blue jacket and started showing the younger what he made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute, Evan loves Jonathan but Luke and Jonathan are together. It sort of just happen so I’m going to roll with it.


	4. 4 Days Before It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a coffee shop would be so important? With familiar faces, strangers and notes nothing could possibly go wrong.

August 29 10:34a.m. 

Jonathan woke up. Finding himself inside Luke’s truck in the passenger seat, completely nude. He sighed at the memory of last night; how the others were trying to get him jealous. Hating the fact that it worked. It must have played off fine as he saw Luke, also naked, sleeping peacefully next to him. Jonathan ran his hand through his love’s sex wrecked hair smiling to himself. 

It would have been incest if he and Luke were related but they weren’t. Mother Athena adopted him when he was admitted into the orphanage. That’s where he met his ‘brothers’ and discovered his unique powers. He, being the youngest, always idolized his older ‘brother’ and everything he did. Mother loved all her children but Luke was her favorite because of his caring attitude and it shows. Despite putting the past behind him, Luke still helped them with side missions whether it be pretending to be a victim or throwing parties and getting their toys hella drunk. 

Jonathan’s mind wondered off thinking about Evan and Bryce. He knows Evan is into him but that was because he cast that spell by mistake. He should have never taken Athena’s spell book nor should he have used said spell on Evan’s coffee the day they met. It didn’t matter anyway, Jonathan befriended him so he could participate this year in all the fun. He did that to every person that looked at him with interest. 

He could use Evan’s affection towards him , spell influenced or not, as an advantage and make Luke feel the same jealousy he felt yesterday. He giggled at the thought and Luke’s eyes fluttered open.”Morning babe”, Jonathan said quietly,”Mornin’ Jon, what time is it?”, Luke asked rubbing his eyes. Jon looked at his feet, picking up his discarded phone from the floor. 

'10:41 a.m’ read his phone screen as he turned it on, immediately turning in to Luke’s direction.”Wow, we must have gone all out”, Luke said stretching his arms but stopped when he felt Jonathan grab his cock.”Wanna beat our high score?”, Jon asked pumping Luke with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah....”, said Luke, grunting.  
——————————————————— August 29 3:17p.m. 

Evan was meeting Bryce in a cafe near the campus to celebrate Bryce’s grade on an AP test. He couldn’t be happier for the blonde but the small cafe only reminded him of Jonathan. It’s been weeks since Jonathan’s disappearance and the police were no help like always. This is where he met his best friend and he can recall the event like it was yesterday. 

——————FLASHBACK——————  
He came into the coffee shop hoping to get something to prepare him for the day. That’s when he saw him. A cute blue-eyed man dressed in a blue jacket and black skinny jeans; really adding definition to his frame. “Hey, are you going to order something?”, a voice asked. Evan didn’t notice he was staring like a stalker until the black man in front of him said something. “Oh I’m sorry umm...”, he started to realize he didn’t know the man’s name. 

“Marcel”, said ‘Marcel’ pointing at his name tag. “Right, can I get a large black”, replied Evan answering Marcel’s previous question. “Sure big boy”, Marcel said winking, making Evan turn redder than a tomato. “No-o that’s not what-“. “Nah, I’m just messing with you, name?”, Marcel said jokingly. “Evan”.

Marcel went off quickly putting the order in to some guy named Craig, as Evan looked around seeing every booth occupied except for the blue-eyed angel; who was all alone. Swallowing his nerves, Evan approached the man’s booth. “Is this seat taken?”, he asked pointing at the empty chair. His heart fluttered when the man replied with a ‘no’. 

‘Smooth voice, what-no! Evan get yourself together!’. “Thanks, name’s Evan”, he said extending his hand out for the other. “Jonathan”, he answered taking Evan’s hand and shaking it. Evan had to do everything to make sure he didn’t embarrassed himself as he sat down. And from there he didn’t have to worry about making conversation with Jon as they had similar interests and attended the same college. Everything was just perfect. Evan had to go collect and pay his drink from Marcel, who seemed to have a stalker of his own. A brunette with a cowboy attire that stood out of the crowd but, in his opinion, has nothing compared to Jonathan. 

While talking with Jon, Evan suddenly felt an urge to drink his coffee. “WAIT!”, Jonathan yelled but he had already taken a sip. For some reason, his attraction towards the man increased. “Yeah”, questioned Evan but Jonathan muttered nevermind, while looking down at his hands. His coffee tasted amazing almost magical. But he thought it was because of the blue-eyed angel in front of him. 

Phone numbers were exchanged and that was the beginning of a strong friendship and a small, but developing crush.  
——————Flashback over——————

“Hey”, Evan immediately turned his attention to a man dressed in a gray hoodie with black jeans and shoes. “Some guy told me to give this to you”, the stranger said handing him a piece of paper. Evan noticed a red stain on the man’s hoodie but didn’t think highly of it. The man left as soon as he had the paper in his possession. He unfolded the paper, reading what was written on it:

Hello Evan Fong,  
Yes we know who you are and your blonde friend, Bryce. We are also aware of Jonathan, pretty boy wouldn’t you say? Anyway it’s come to our attention of the strong attraction you have towards him, and we would be more than happy to return him to you. There’s a catch. Bryce seems like an amazing person whom we would like to have around. 

You have someone we want and we have someone you want. Vise-versa. Here’s the deal-We’ll give you Jonathan if you can give us Bryce. I’ll give you some help with that. There’s a guy named Luke Patterson. He’s going to throw a party, you two will be invited. The party is August 31 at 6:30p.m. Your welcome. Take Bryce to the party, you know get him drunk then bring him to the abandoned orphanage. Have Bryce in our arms by midnight or you’ll never see Jonathan again.  
P.s. come alone or we won’t guarantee Jonathan’s safety.  
-LRTNBSJ

Evan looked up in shock, seeing Bryce open the door to the cafe, making the familiar ‘ding’ noise. ‘I know what I have to do’, Evan thought as Bryce waved at him. 

“Do you see that guy over there?”, asked Lui pointing at the Asian man looking shocked. “Yeah, what about him?”, questioned Brock looking at his classmate,” I don’t know I feel like I’ve seen him before”, Lui said returning to his math notes. Brock hummed as he heard the door open with a ‘ding’. “BROCK!”, called out Marcel holding his iced coffee and receipt. 

On his way to the counter, Brock bumped into a man wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses. He mentally cursed himself for deciding to come in the shop during its busy hours. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you”, said Brock grabbing his drink from Marcel. Surprisingly, the man smiled then chuckled making a little shock run through Brock’s arm. The mysterious man then walked to the door with another guy wearing a green shirt with a potato design on it. Brock felt another little shock on his arm and swore he saw a red glowing eye hidden behind the glasses. He pushed the thought away remembering it has been a long and stressful day for him. Maybe his mind was playing games with him, right? 

Brock returned to his seat, opposite of Lui’s. “That was a nice shirt”, Lui began as Brock sat down,”you mean ‘potato’ shirt”, he answered with a giggle. Lui blushed at the response,”Yeah, he came by our table but I’m telling you, I think I saw him look at our name’s”, he said holding up their notes. Both pieces of paper having their name’s engraved onto them. He knows he’s seen those two before, but where? Brock hummed again, rubbing his arm as the shock returned. ‘Why does it still sting?’.

“Yo, it’s me, send out the invites”, Rabbit said into his phone with a smirk as Red Eye and Potato joined him in the parking lot.

“It’s going to be big fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update but as you can see I’ll post every 2 weeks cause I’m busy. It gives me and my team enough time to write, revise, and edit unlike before where it was me doing it all alone in a short amount of time. Plz let me know what y’all think this was a lengthy chapter and yes that was a reference at the end. ^-^


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce wakes up in the middle of a forest with a disturbing man.

SEPTEMBER 2 6:30 p.m.

Cold. Why is it so cold?

Bryce remembers the loud music, the dancing, and the strong smell of alcohol. He groaned at the memory. Head pounding as to why he let Evan drag him to said party. But he couldn’t say no to him especially after the disappearance of Evan’s best friend, and longtime crush, Jonathan. Evan was devastated for weeks, furious that the police simply stated he must have moved away. Bryce himself wasn’t convinced by the police’s statement. There was no note or even a slight mention from the blue-eyed man ever thinking about leaving. 

The memory being too painful for him, Bryce opened his blue eyes. He wasn’t in his or Evan’s apartment. Confused, he looked around the unfamiliar woods noticing a wooden shack a few feet away. He forced himself to get on his feet when he heard humming.”Very funny Evan”, he said annoyed not facing the man behind him,”It’s a nice prank but I want to-“, Bryce didn’t get to finish his sentence as a hatchet flew past him, only a few inches away from his right ear. 

Shocked, the blond turned to the direction the hatchet was thrown from. There stood a man with a rabbit mask covering everything except his mouth and small tuffs of dark brown hair that sticked out. He was wearing a gray hoodie, black pants and shoes and holding an axe stained in red. Bryce had no idea what to do, he was paralyzed in fear now realizing it wasn’t his friend he was staring at.

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m not Evan”, a smooth but deep voice said,”My name is Ohmwrecker but a beauty like you can call me Ohm”. The blond felt a shiver run through his spine as ‘Ohm’ looked at him up and down with a disturbing smile on his face. Scared to the bone, Bryce ran into the unknown woods. Ohm felt something beating in his chest, ready to burst into an array of fireworks.”Actually”, Ohm started, chasing after his prey,”I think I’m going to make you mine either by choice or by force”.

With a little hum, Ohm threw a hatchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are useful. Tell me how well I did and I know many wanted me to continue writing but the huntress was perfect for Ohm and I didn’t want that to go to waste.


	6. Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for upcoming chapter

TEASER

‘I’ve seen them before’  
-“Who?”  
“Why am I the one suffering?”  
-“Suffering by what?”  
“Is he suffering because of me?”  
-“Is he?”  
“Was it about your therapy?”  
-“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
‘Forbidden love’  
-“Love isn’t forbidden”  
“He’s all I can think about”  
-“Is he?”  
“Are you alright?”  
-“No but with you yes”  
“Heads up!!”  
-“What?”  
“Cancer is a bitch, son”  
-“When did you find out?”  
“Good job Scott”  
-“Indeed”  
‘Brock’  
‘Brock’  
‘Brock’  
“Get out of my head!”  
-“Do you really wish that”  
“Yes”  
-“You fucking liar”  
“Get out of my head”  
-“Not until you except your feelings”  
“Never!!”  
-“Then suffer. BRAIN!!”   
“STOP!!!”  
-“Not until you accept these emotions”  
“No”  
-“Then feel the shock”  
“Please stop”  
-“Shock time”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back. After a long time, I’m ready to return with rewriting all the chapters and adding new details, characters, and killers. Thx Dead by Daylight. I was actually waiting for them to release new killers and now I know what I’ll going to do.


End file.
